During the filmmaking process, video is captured along with audio produced by the objects being filmed. Often times, the captured audio content is augmented to enhance the viewer experience. Foley refers to sound effects that are added in post-production to enhance the audio accompanying the captured video. Foley enhancements are typically, though no always, directed to ambient sounds of the video scenes and are usually a reproduced sound of the action or object depicted, such as the sound of a door closing or waves crashing in the background of the scene. The skill of the Foley artist may be a significant factor in the quality of the Foley produced. The Foley artist typically watches the movement of the sound-generating objects on the captured video and times the reproduction of sound(s) to correlate properly with object movement. This approach has drawbacks.